


this shattered feeling

by trite



Series: action and reaction [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Established Relationship, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trite/pseuds/trite
Summary: Like everything with Hux, it’s one step forward and two steps back.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: action and reaction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975420
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	this shattered feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Not a sequel but a scene from Poe’s POV set _during_ [let my body do the moving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766149).
> 
> Thanks to L for encouraging this. ♥

“I think I’m ready,” Poe says, hoping to move things along. He knows he is and he’s also feeling impatient.

They’ve done it the other way around a few times now and he _thinks_ Hux is starting to not overthink it. He’s fine during it; it’s afterward that he withdraws. Like everything with Hux, it’s one step forward and two steps back.

“I like this part. Let me enjoy it,” Hux says, twisting his fingers again.

“I was worried the first time I fucked you, y’know.” He’s deliberately crude, hoping it spurs Hux on. “I was worried it wouldn’t be good. That you would hate it.”

“That’s not what’s happening here,” Hux snaps.

“Fuck me already, then.” He turns around, facedown on the bed and feels Hux press his hands against his sides, leans his forehead against his spine. “It’s always good,” Poe says. “It’s always good with you.”

Hux moves forward until Poe can feel him, big and hard and hot against him. Poe exhales sharply. He wasn’t just attempting to navigate the minefield that is the combination of Hux and feelings when he said it, it is always good with him. Poe’s been looking forward to it.

Hux starts pushing forward and in this, like in everything he does, he is determined, insistent and doesn’t stop until he’s pushed everyone (including himself) to the very edge of their limits.

Poe is winded when Hux finally bottoms out. He feels giddy, would laugh if Hux wouldn’t take it the wrong way. “Kriff, that is–”

“Good?” He sounds strained, on edge like Poe feels.

“Yes. _Fuck_.” Poe lets his head hang between his shoulders while he catches his breath, adjusts. He clenches down on him periodically, enjoying the way Hux feels inside him, stretching him; the small gasps and groans coming from him, almost silenced but not quite.

Hux is staying obediently still, even though Poe can feel how taut his whole body is, can feel the desperation and _need_ radiating off of him. Wanting something from Poe and being denied. It’s a familiar feeling for Poe, it just so happens that this time the roles are reversed.

“Is it okay if I move now?” Hux never actually asks for anything, but if he did he would find that Poe would probably say yes. This time is not the exception.

Hux carefully places his hands on Poe’s hips and kisses his back – reflecting Poe’s moves back at him because it’s what he likes. Poe feels dangerously fond of him. _More than that_. The thought places something heavy in his chest.

“Tell me if this isn’t working for you,” Hux says, not quite willing to ask for the validation he’s after.

His thrusts are too slow and careful; gentle in a way that comes across as uncertain. If Poe fucked him like that, he would be offended. “Stop holding back. Come on, you think you’re the only one who can take it?”

The mattress shifts underneath his knees as Hux settles more firmly behind him, pulling Poe’s hips against him. He starts thrusting into him faster, rhythmically, feeling unbearably close.

Poe wishes he could be a participant and spectator. Wishes he could see the place where they are joined, see Hux sinking into his body over and over. Poe starts pushing back against him; feeling, as usual, desperate for more than what Hux is giving him.

Hux leans over him, pressing against his back. His hands move over Poe’s chest, his throat, his lips. “I won’t ever be able to get enough of this,” he says, sounding almost panicked.

He’s so intense. “We can do this again, whenever we want. I want it just as much.”

“No, that’s not what I meant. I don’t– yeah yeah,” Hux says, sounding dazed. He pulls Poe’s head to the side and kisses him; hot, wet and insistent.

Hux pulls out a little and thrusts in again. Repeats the movement – does it faster before going slower, deeper and harder, gentler then meaner, until Poe is choking on his breath, desperate to come. Hux changes the angle, widens his stance and grabs his cock, strokes him steadily. “It could never be this good with anyone else. I wouldn’t–” Hux says, sounding amazed. His words unexpectedly reaching somewhere inside Poe that’s just outside his reach.

Poe feels his insides coil tighter, feels himself hovering right above the edge.

“Tell me what you want,” Hux says, moving his hand faster.

Poe wants this, wants a life with this in it, with Hux in it. He’s overwhelmed by a sudden rush of emotion followed by the immediate relief his orgasm provides.

“You want me to. I can?” Hux says.

“You don’t have to ask. Just give it to me.”

Poe feels as Hux pushes once, twice, then pants loudly in his ear as he comes, firmly locking them together.

The pleasant, burning slide of Hux’s dick is nothing compared to the feeling of being stretched wide by his knot. It drives all breath out of Poe, jolts him inside his body.

Poe drops down onto his elbows and takes big, deep, shuddering breaths. That’s – it’s right on the edge of _too much_ and _too good_. “Wait, wait,” he gasps.

“What.”

Poe doesn’t know what he’s asking for, what he needs right now. He wants _something_ and for a moment he feels lost, unable to put it into words and unsure Hux could give it to him even if he did.

Hux places one hand on his chest and reaches out to tangle their fingers together with the other; takes quiet, hitching breaths against his neck.

“Don’t pull away,” Poe says. It’s absurd; it’s not physically possible. _Don’t withdraw_ is what he means.

“I can’t. I won’t.”

“I wish we had done this face to face.” Poe knows that by Hux’s standards it sounds clingy, but he wants to see him, to feel like they are more than just physically together in this. Hux hadn’t wanted to, never does, and Poe hadn’t seen the point in arguing. He sees his point; spending twenty minutes locked together face to face can be a bit too much.

Hux whole body tenses. Poe can feel the shift in his stance. “Next time. We can– next time,” Hux says, squeezing their tangled hands.


End file.
